


Послушай меня, я спою тебе песню

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Артур любит ушки Мерлина.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Послушай меня, я спою тебе песню

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lend me your ears, and I'll sing you a song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56668) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Бета переводчика: Ле Снег

       1.  
         
       В первый раз они встретились на детской площадке. Артур бросил наполовину законченный замок из песка, подполз к Мерлину и принялся тянуть того за ухо.  
       Мерлин вытаращился на него, нижняя губа у него задрожала, и он заревел. Артур очень удивился, но ничего больше сделать не успел, так как вскоре там появилась Гунит. Она подняла всхлипывающего малыша на руки и отчитала Артура за то, что тот запугивает младших.  
       Артур нахмурился и тер лицо испачканными в песке руками, пока не прибежала няня. Она тут же набросилась на Гунит, заявив, что мальчик, которого та отругала — сын Утера Пендрагона, и так просто все не закончится, это уж точно.  
       На что Гунит весьма нелестно отозвалась о богачах и задницах в целом и поспешила прочь, крепко прижимая Мерлина к себе.  
       Артур сморщил нос и хотел уж было устроить истерику, ведь нового товарища по играм уносили неизвестно куда, но тут Мерлин повернулся у мамы на руках и выглянул из-за ее плеча, помахав на прощанье маленькой пухлой ручкой. Артур хихикнул и помахал ему вслед.  
         
       2.  
         
       Прошло несколько лет, но Артуру все еще нравилось тянуть Мерлина за уши. Он делал это, когда они ссорились, или когда казалось, что друг ведет себя как полный идиот, или когда хотелось, чтобы тот сделал для него что-нибудь. Мерлин всегда краснел при этом до корней волос и отбрасывал его руку в сторону, но это только поощряло Артура, и он делал это еще чаще, без особой причины, просто потому, что ему нравилось, как Мерлин краснел, и уворачивался, и вообще выглядел просто очаровательно.  
       Естественно, он настаивал, что делать это позволено только ему — Артуру Пендрагону — и никому другому. И когда он увидел, как двое здоровых десятиклассников заталкивают Мерлина в пустой класс, начинают тянуть его за уши и отпускать жестокие замечания насчет его якобы несуществующего папы, Артур почувствовал, что просто обязан их побить.  
       Ничего удивительного, что директор позвонил отцу и назначил взыскание, хотя приятного в этом было мало. Но когда он закончил, в школьном дворике его ждал Мерлин. Благодарный и смущенный, со все еще красными ушами, он протягивал коробку конфет, и Артур знал, что дело того стоило.  
         
       3.  
         
       Артур влюбился в Софию, когда они учились на первом курсе. Он и сам немного удивился — до сей поры он и не знал, что интересуется женщинами, но София была просто потрясающе красива, и Артур подумал: «Может быть, пол не так уж и важен».  
       Моргана, конечно, тут же обвинила его в притворстве, в том, что он всего лишь хотел угодить отцу, но Моргана всегда его критиковала, так что это еще ни о чем не говорило.  
       Единственная проблема была в том, что Мерлину не нравилась София, а та в свою очередь терпеть не могла Мерлина.  
       Не то чтобы они постоянно цапались друг с другом — Мерлин очень старался быть вежливым ради Артура, а София была слишком утонченной, чтобы ссориться с кем бы то ни было — но только дурак не заметил бы, с каким презрением они относятся друг к другу. Вот почему Артур теперь гораздо реже виделся с Мерлином.  
       Однажды зимой Мерлин вошел в столовую вместе с Гвен. Уши у него покраснели от холода, и Артуру захотелось отчитать его за то, что он опять забыл надеть шапку.  
       София, в свою очередь, задумчиво на него посмотрела.  
       — Мерлин, ты когда-нибудь думал о пластической операции? — как бы между прочим спросила она с улыбкой. — Ну, знаешь, для твоих... — и она указала на собственные белые и нежные ушки. Артур неловко заерзал на месте, не зная, что сказать.  
       Мерлин побледнел и уставился на нее. Поднос у него в руках задрожал, а Гвен возмущенно зашипела. Укоризненно посмотрев на Артура, она потащила Мерлина за столик на другом конце столовой.  
       Артур порвал с Софией две недели спустя, когда оказалось, что она всего лишь вероломная стерва и ничего больше, и заглянул к Мерлину в комнату с двумя пакетиками чипсов в знак примирения.  
       Он пытался расчистить себе место на кровати, заваленной всяким барахлом, когда наткнулся на брошюры из клиники. С раскрытым от удивления ртом Артур просмотрел их, а потом порвал на мелкие кусочки под изумленным взглядом Мерлина.  
       — Идиот, — рявкнул он, — чтоб я этого больше не видел, ты понял?  
       Мерлин пожал плечами и, потупившись, переступил с ноги на ногу.  
       — У меня все равно нет на это денег, — пробормотал он, и Артур дал ему подзатыльник.  
       — С твоими ушами все в порядке, — проворчал он. — Не смей ничего с ними делать.  
       Мерлин посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, по-настоящему улыбнулся, в первый раз за много дней.  
         
       4.  
         
       Неизвестно почему, но друг Мерлина Уилл считал, что Артур плохо на него влияет. Это было глупо, потому что Артур был уверен в обратном: без него о Мерлине некому будет заботиться, и тот не проживет и недели. (А то, что Артур тоже пропадет без Мерлина — это совсем другое.)  
       Итак, Уиллу не нравился Артур, а Артуру не нравился Уилл. Когда бы они ни встречались — что происходило гораздо чаще, чем им хотелось, так как оба любили проводить время в компании Мерлина — искры летели только так, и вовсе не в хорошем смысле этого слова.  
       Мерлин терпеть не мог, когда они ругались и сваливали вину за это друг на друга. Не раз и не два Артур желал, чтобы Уилл просто исчез.  
       И он даже не чувствовал себя виноватым за такие мысли — до тех пор, пока Гвен не позвонила ему однажды по сотовому. Голос у нее был дикий и испуганный, и Артур тут же бросился домой, где обнаружил Мерлина на кухонном полу. Телефон лежал у него на коленях, лицо было залито слезами, и он без конца дергал себя за уши, словно хотел их оторвать.  
       — Он умер, — всхлипнул Мерлин, и когда Артур встал на колени рядом с ним, чтобы обнять, он не стал сопротивляться. Но уши так и не отпустил, продолжая впиваться в них ногтями, и Артур заметил, что одна мочка уже начала кровоточить.  
       — Прекрати, — велел он и бережно забрал руки Мерлина в свои, обхватывая пальцами тонкие запястья. Мерлин начал было сопротивляться, но как-то слабо, и Артур прижал его к себе еще крепче, пока темноволосая голова не оказалась у него на плече. Артур наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в ухо.  
       Мерлин задрожал, продолжая всхлипывать, и Артур целовал его снова и снова, пока тот не затих в его руках.  
         
       5.  
         
       Артуру нравится в Мерлине абсолютно все. Нравятся длинные тонкие руки, такие умелые, когда касаются его тела, такие неловкие со всем остальным; плавный изгиб спины, такой беззащитной и хрупкой под почти прозрачной кожей; его голубые глаза, темнеющие, когда он возбужден.  
       Но больше всего Артуру нравятся его уши. Когда Мерлин ласкает его языком, он прикасается к ним, не дергает, просто прикасается, чувствуя, как они горят под его руками. Еще лучше, когда Мерлин лежит под ним, и Артур наклоняется, чтобы провести языком по краешку уха, постепенно забираясь внутрь и ощущая, как тонкие волоски щекочут язык.  
       И Мерлин теряет под ним контроль. Он уже не в состоянии что-то произнести, он только стонет, выгибается и дрожит. Но кое-что он все-таки произносит.  
       — Хватит трогать мои уши, — стонет он, пытаясь оттолкнуть Артура, но как-то неубедительно.  
       — А что? — с улыбкой шепчет Артур прямо ему в ухо. — Тебе же нравится?  
       — Потому что они странные, — мямлит Мерлин, краснея, и выгибается навстречу Артуру, когда тот прикусывает мочку.  
       Артур усмехается.  
       — Это точно, — отвечает он, — как и ты, — он придерживает Мерлина одной рукой, а другой нежно тянет его за ухо. — Но я все равно их люблю. Как и тебя.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
